beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Capulet
This is a roleplay account. Purely used for bebo online roleplayers. I am not Juliet nor am I Zoe Sugg. I claim none of the pictures although the storyline is mine. Do not copy. “when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.” Human Life. The play, set in Verona, begins with a life-long feud between the Montague and Capulet families who are sworn enemies. At the age of only thirteen, Juliet is thrust into adulthood, as a wealthy Lord plans to take her hand in marraige. Her father asks him to "wait a few summers" to let her mature, but the County Paris is keen to overlook this, alike her mother who invites him to the annual Capulet ball to let him court her daughter. Juliet is displeased and says it is a "privelage that she has no interest for". Meanwhile, Romeo is infatuated by her older sister Rosaline who is intend on leading him into depression of which he is lifted from hen he first meets Juliet at the ball. His cousins and family friends all have forged their own tickets in and wear large masks to cover their identity. In that one meeting the two exhange their love at first sight attraction for each other and when Romeo breaks away from his group to come to her balcony, Juliet proposes marraige because she is an honorable women and wants to be with someone before she loses her innocence. They marry the next day and hope that their union together may bring together their broken families however, Juliet's cousin Tybalt finds out and challenges Romeo to a fight. Romeo refuses due to his peaceful nature although Mercrutio is enraged and takes him on, being killed in the process. In anger, Romeo kills Tybalt and is banished from Verona for doing so. He visits Juliet before he leaves to consumate their marraige and share that loving night together before he leaves the next morning and spends the nexts few days feeling sorry for himself outside of the city. Juliet, in a suicidal mess, rushes to Friar Lawrence's cell and demands to be able to take her own life. He puts forward a promise that he will reunite her with her Romeo and gives her a potion that will make her appear dead, when in the tomb he will then send for Romeo to come and take her and she will wake up from a long sleep to run away with him. She accepts his offer and does so, however Romeo never recieves notification and is told that Juliet has died. He rushes to her side in Verona, killing Paris at the door of the tomb and rushing in, taking a lethal drug and dying in the arms of a Juliet who has just woken up. In anger and sadness, Juliet takes Romeo's dagger and stabs herself. Immortal Life "I'd rather suck on a bunny, thanks" Waking up in the tomb, Juliet realises that Romeo is no where to be found. She is a new creature. Her skins sparkles as the sun comes in from the cracks in the ceiling and she is greeted by a vampire by the name of Cauis. A member of the Volturi, who tells her of what she is and trains her in the ways of his kind. He informs her that they will be a powerful coven and that he has turned her entire family, including Paris who she soon marries and begins to lead a happier life with than she could have expected too. But, of coarse, the Volturi are not the most reliable. And they had lied. Romeo was with them, watching every tv show that followed the social princess of Verona, only when she finally settled down and became respectable. Juliet is still treated like a child from her family and they where very protective over her. Only feeding from blood bags was a particular favourite of hers and she refused to kill. Juliet become's close with Romeo's (also immortal) brother, Charles, and finds comfort in his friendship. They use their knowledge together to try and track down other Montague's but her family never let her stoll far in fear of their most prized possesion being hurt. At the beginning of her immortal life Juliet was captured by the Volturi for trying to contact Romeo and put into a cell deep under the Italian city of Voltera. She thought that perhaps Romeo would care, maybe even visit, but he never did. Of coarse he didn't know she was there. What he was told what that she had died. When Charles (Chuck) Montageue finally got the Volturi to let her go she decided to leave Italy and go to the USA. Distraught and upset, she ran away from her family and her new husband to the 'Wild West' Northern American Frontier. She started, however, in Mexico, before crossing the border line into its sister country, Texas before venturing out into all the smaller and seriously more dangerous states: Louisianna, Missouri, Illinois Tennesse and many more. She started off in a small town and lived in a room upstairs in a local saloon and quickly gained the respect of the people that surrounded her, whether it be the outlaws or the men in the bar whom she did dirty work for, or the whore's in the brothels that she saved from rape on hundreds of occasions, or whether it had even been the normal people or the shop keepers that she charmed with her beauty and pleasent personality. Once she conquered one town she would move on to the next, becoming very skilled with a gun and acquiring a large variety of different stalions. After many years of working to build a relationship with America she found herself taking on a new identity. The people called her Annie. And later on she became named 'Annie Oakley', the sharpest shooter in the West and a true American legend and house-hold name even today. As times moved on so did she and she continued to go around, drinking and partying. It was the 20's, the tempo of the city had changed. The parties where bigger, the skirts where shorter and the alcohol was a lot more pure than it had ever been before. She became an animal. Going on various killing spree's in the beautiful city of New York before finally visiting somewhere she had never been. Britain. Throughout the years that William Shakespeare's story of 'Romeo and Juliet' had been available, Juliet had never wanted to be anywhere close to the author's place of birth as she became increasingly worried of how her character had panned out. Whether she was made to look alone and desperate. What bits they actually got right, how they even knew about it in the first place. But in the late 60's, 1968 to be exact, she journeyed to London to catch the first feature film of the timeless classic starring Leonard Whiting and Olivia Hussey. She quickly realised how true to the facts the movie was, and if she hadn't told Shakespeare, then she knew of only one other person who would. Meaning her poor husband was infact alive, to whatever extent a vampire could be. After the immoirtalization the Capulets and remaining Montague's band together to create the Royal Italian Coven, They are known well to the general public and immortals around the world as wealthy, social aristicrats and attend a lot of black-tie events all around the world as 'supposed descendants' of the children William Shakespeare wrote about in his romantic classic. Juliet's family are very thankful to her for achieving their fame through her reckless distribution of her body and idea's of romance at the tender and still innocent age of thirteen. They where thrilled when she came back to Verona, although spending a few years in Monte Carlo, figuring out what she should do and calming her appetitte for human blood into a substancial amount of animal organs. When Juliet returned her parents had asked her, for the sake of the family, to marry the County Paris and to forget about Romeo once again. In the years that Juliet spent playing the domestic godess to Paris and his wealthy immortal friends she learned many small professions such as cooking, cleaning, singing and playing many instruments such as the violin and piano. She used to do all of the floral arrangements in the house and would perform any wifely duty just to pass the time. The two where happy together but it was a model marraige and she knew that Romeo was still the only one for her. And so as Paris realised this he knew he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy, even if he couldn't be with her if thats what would make it so. He took her to the Volturi and presented her infront of them, offering her to them as a new member which they apptly accept at the cause of her extroadinary talent, the ability to time travel. Due to the fact that Aro had sired Juliet and she was living under his roof, he now controlled her and controlled what would happen next. After all, she was in the same building now as the husband she had longed for her entire life Category:Females Category:Volturi Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Females